


The Light of a Thousand Suns

by tracy7307



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot day, Merlin's magic is revealed to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of a Thousand Suns

**Title** : The Light of a Thousand Suns  
 **Author** : [](http://tracy7307.livejournal.com/profile)[**tracy7307**](http://tracy7307.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : One hot day, Merlin’s magic is revealed to Arthur.  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Length** : ~2500 words  
 **Beta** : Many thanks and sexy inhalers to the lovely [](http://myashke.livejournal.com/profile)[**myashke**](http://myashke.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings** : Extreme fluff and schmoop. I took like 100 clichés and wound them together. I hope you enjoy. :)

  
_Bored. Hot. Bored. Hot. Bored. Hot._ The words marched in a never-ending parade through Arthur’s brain.

He was listless, sticky, and rendered nearly immobile by the oppressive summer haze. The heat stifled his every movement. Down to wearing his undergarments, he only moved when his overheated skin sought the cooler sheets of the other side of the bed.

He had to get out of here. His limbs ached from lack of movement, his muscled twitched in want of exercise, and his chambers were far too stifling to lay here like this any longer.

“Merlin,” he muttered into his pillow.

Silence.

“ _Mer_ lin,” he said lifting his head towards the window.

Merlin lounged in the chair that he’d pulled up to the open window, hoping to catch a breeze. Both his neckerchief and his tunic lay puddled at the leg of the chair, his boots braced against the window ledge as he sat fully reclined, eyes closed and lips parted. His chest was still pale yet flecked with sunspots.

_Fuck_. Arthur swallowed heavily.

“What,” Merlin said shortly, eyes still closed. Brat.

“Let’s go for a ride,” Arthur grinned.

Slowly, Merlin lifted his eyelids open and looked at Arthur, a corner of his mouth lifting in a grin. “Yeah. Okay.”  
..  
~*~

Two hours later, the wind whipped against their wet tunics as they urged their horses into a gallop. It had been Merlin’s idea to soak the tunics in water just before they left, and a great one it had been as Arthur felt cooler than he had in days.

The horse’s movements caused Arthur’s tunic to slap gently against his skin, cooling as the wind rushed past. He felt giddy at the sensation; summer heat be damned because the breeze, the gentle caress of the wet tunic, and the freedom of this gallop made his blood course with sheer delight.

Sufficiently refreshed after some time, they paused to rest next to a stream, dismounting from their horses. “Don’t let this go to your head or anything, but this was a fantastic idea, Merlin. I almost feel human again,” Arthur said, his back to Merlin as he tied up his horse.

He knew the effect these words would have. He could just imagine Merlin’s shy grin and the pink flush that would creep up Merlin’s neck. Beaming, he turned to witness his handiwork.

But that wasn’t what he saw.

Three arrows hurtled directly for them, and Arthur’s heart skipped three beats. Suddenly, Merlin’s hand was outstretched and the arrows halted mid-air, two feet from Merlin’s palm. He uttered harsh, sibilant words, eyes flashing gold, and the arrows turned the opposite direction and flew back to their attackers.

The bodies of three bandits lie strewn across the field, having been flung from their hiding places in the forest’s tall trees, necks broken from the forceful impact. The arrows jutted out from their bodies.

Before Arthur could say a word, even before he could make a sound, Merlin wheeled around on him, eyes still gleaming gold.

The intensity of Merlin’s gaze froze Arthur in his spot, and Merlin’s posture dared Arthur to speak against him.

Arthur could feel the magic still pulsing from Merlin; it was reaching out still into the trees, filling the very air between them, and pressing up against him. Merlin drew up taller, and power radiated from his every pore.

Arthur felt everything at once. _Traitor_ , some part of him said, a litany in his brain. _Traitor, traitor, traitor_. His sword hand twitched.

With his eyes locked onto Arthur’s, Merlin stretched his hand back towards the bandits, whispering another hissed word, his eyes flaring gold, and the bandits’ bodies disintegrated into ashes.

Anger, betrayal and hurt warred within Arthur’s chest, but with Merlin _looking_ at him like that, power dripping from his fingertips, eyes fading from gold to darkened blue, chest heaving and utterly confident in his actions – it was lust that filled Arthur’s cock.

Merlin was his loyal servant and his trusted friend. He had this annoying way of always making Arthur see logic when his emotions got the better of him; he always had sage words when Arthur worried. He knew how to ease Arthur’s mental and physical pain during difficult times. As Merlin took four steps into Arthur’s personal space, his breath blowing hot down Arthur’s cheek, Arthur’s body leaned in slightly, drawn forward with sheer _want_.

Merlin tilted his head an inch closer, and Arthur’s eyes slid shut. He felt Merlin’s magic tingle around his ankles then skitter upwards along the rest of his skin, bringing forth goosepimples.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Merlin breathed against Arthur’s lips, and the soft caress of Merlin’s magic was gone from Arthur’s skin. He opened his eyes as Merlin stepped back and walked away. Merlin removed his clothes and jumped in the cool stream, and Arthur shook the cloudiness from his brain, disrobing as well.

~*~

The word traitor had drowned from Arthur’s thoughts the second he jumped into the swift water with Merlin. The refreshing stream rushed against his body, washing away and doubts he’d felt as he watched Merlin splash around with that infectious grin spread across his face.

And he’d felt something entirely different as Merlin glided over to him, waist-deep in the stream, hesitantly reaching for Arthur’s shoulder. “You just,” he said with downcast eyes, “you have something here,” and plucked a wet leaf from Arthur’s skin and flung it back into the stream.

“Idiot,” Arthur smiled and added a cuff to the back of Merlin’s head.

After proving who could best soak the other (it was Merlin, but Arthur cried foul, insisting that using magic to dump water over his head like a bucket was hardly fair), they dried off, got dressed and mounted up. It was an awkwardly silent ride back, during which Arthur cast perplexed sidelong glances at Merlin. The dynamic was all just completely… different.

Arthur didn’t think it was necessarily _bad_ , but he could tell that Merlin would no longer simply be his gangly-limbed servant and sometimes-friend.

This was something yet undefined, because Merlin had (unbelievably enough) magic.

As they returned to the castle, Arthur thought of Merlin’s eyes lit up amber like a cat’s. He wondered about all the pent-up power being restrained in Merlin’s limber body. He daydreamed of all the possibilities of what they could accomplish together, Arthur’s warrior skills complimented by Merlin’s magic. He envisioned years passing with Merlin by his side both in his kingdom and in his bed.

The horizon changed from golden to orange to pink and purple as they rode, and Arthur silently reveled with this secret in his chest.

They separated when they reached the castle, Arthur into his room and Merlin into the antechamber. Standing in front of his bed, Arthur couldn’t help but stare at the door that joined his room to Merlin’s, which stood ajar. He wondered what Merlin was doing behind it: if he was disrobing, if he was using his hands to remove his clothing, those long fingers working the laces or if his eyes flashed gold and the laces loosened untouched.

Arthur palmed his cloth-covered erection with the image of Merlin’s gold eyes before his mind’s eye, the feel of Merlin’s magic from that day still tingling against his skin.

The antechamber door slid open, and Merlin leaned against the doorframe, his sleep pants slung low on his hips. Arthur’s eyes raked over Merlin’s hipbones, the flat panes of his stomach, the smattering of black hair on his chest before meeting Merlin’s eyes.

His golden eyes.

Sibilant sounds slid over his lips, and the sconces on the wall lit with a _swoosh_.

“Anything else, Sire?” he said softly, his gaze sweeping down to Arthur’s hand.

Arthur swallowed heavily. “Come here, Merlin.”

Merlin crossed into Arthur’s room, standing an arm’s reach away. Arthur closed the short distance between them. He rested his hands lightly on Merlin’s hips.

“You saved my life,” Arthur said, his words puffing against Merlin’s cheek.

“Yes,” Merlin said, and Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s hips. “Many times, Arthur.”

Arthur pulled back slightly, his lips ghosting across Merlin’s. “Thank you.”

Merlin’s hands slid up Arthur’s arms to rest on his biceps. “Say it again.”

Arthur smiled, his chest warming at Merlin’s words. “Thank you for saving my life, Merlin.”

“I’d do it a thousand times over for you, Sire.”

And it was Merlin who leaned in, claiming Arthur’s mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. His lips pressed harshly against Arthur’s, long fingers gripping tightly around Arthur’s biceps. When Arthur opened his lips for Merlin’s tongue, Merlin lifted his hand to the back of Arthur’s neck. His fingers slid into Arthur’s hair as he cradled his head, Arthur whimpering in a very un-princely manner as Merlin’s tongue slid against his own.

Arthur let himself be guided back to the bed as Merlin continued to assault his mouth. “Fuck,” Arthur panted as Merlin yanked Arthur’s sleeping pants down and flung them onto the floor, Arthur’s eager cock springing free. “Merlin, please.”

“What, Arthur?” Merlin’s eyes flared gold and his magic was all over Arthur’s skin, sinking possessively into it, flooding through muscle and bone and into his very veins. “Tell me what you want.”

Arthur cupped Merlin’s erection through the thin fabric of his sleep pants. “Fuck me, Merlin.” Arthur flushed at the obscenity of the words he’d never before uttered.

Merlin hummed his approval and stretched out his hand, and a bottle of oil slapped into his palm.  
With feather-light kisses, he worked his way up Arthur’s splayed-open thighs, planting a kiss at the base of Arthur’s flushed cock while touching his hole with a slicked finger.

“Shh,” Merlin said as Arthur clenched against Merlin’s finger. “It’s okay.” Gently he slid his fingertip in as he mouthed Arthur’s bollocks.

Arthur’s toes curled into the sheets.

When Merlin slid his finger completely inside Arthur’s tight arse, his mouth sucked down Arthur’s rosy cock, and his magic soothed the sting Arthur felt. Merlin fucked his finger into Arthur gently at first, and then harder, adding a second finger, wetly sucking Arthur’s cock and smoothing the way with his magic. Arthur was panting and squirming under Merlin’s twisting fingers, Merlin’s magic caressing and stretching him.

“Fuck,” Arthur said between gritted teeth. “I’m ready. Please, Merlin.”

Merlin settled between Arthur’s thighs, and Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist. With his cock positioned at Arthur’s stretched hole, Merlin slowly breeched him, releasing a slow, shuddered breath as he filled Arthur to the hilt.

Feeling stretched and full, Arthur felt Merlin’s magic working inside of him, assuaging his discomfort as Merlin’s hips began to thrust faster, his bollocks lightly slapping against Arthur’s arse.

“Fuck, Arthur.” Merlin leaned down and captured Arthur’s lips in messy kiss, his attention focused more on thrusting than kissing. “So beautiful,” he panted against Arthur’s neck.

Arthur couldn’t even retort at the endearment because at that moment Merlin’s magic had wrapped around Arthur’s bollocks, caressing them before it enveloped his cock, an invisible force stroking it in time with Merlin’s thrusts.

“Merlin,” he breathed, “Oh Gods, Merlin, please, feels so good,” he babbled instead as the dual sensations of Merlin fucking him into the mattress and the magic stroking him off overwhelmed all of his senses.

Arthur gazed up at Merlin, his eyes swimming between dark blue and deep golden, his cock and his magic sinking into Arthur, caressing him, loving him, and when Merlin’s eyes met Arthur’s, adoration and devotion were written into their depths.

Merlin began a frantic rhythm, pushing and pulling Arthur against him, mouth kissing every bit of skin under his lips: his chest, his nipple, his collarbone. “So good, Arthur, ah, fuck,” he babbled, and the air was heavy with magic.

Although the invisible force circling his cock had most of his attention, Arthur couldn’t ignore the silver strands of light which began to swirl lazily around the bed.

“I give you everything, Arthur,” Merlin panted between thrusts. “I give myself to you.”

Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s forearms, a tiny whimper escaping his lips as Merlin thrust up into him.

“I lay my power at your feet, Sire,” Merlin said, and as his magic squeezed Arthur’s cock, Arthur’s entire body locked, arching upwards against Merlin as he came, his thick strands coating his own stomach and Merlin’s chest.

Merlin followed seconds later, burying his cock deep into Arthur’s body before spilling his hot release inside.

The silver strands of light began to fade as Merlin rode the last of his orgasm, shuddering gently against Arthur.

Arthur pulled Merlin to him, holding him as they came back down from their orgasms. Gently, Merlin slid his cock from Arthur, nuzzling his neck and curling against his side.

“I suppose I won’t take you to the dungeons, then,” Arthur smiled, but the joke was lost on Merlin as his entire body tensed at Arthur’s side. “It was a joke, Merlin,” he clarified and ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I wouldn’t do that to you, you know.”

Merlin smiled, his grin reaching his bright blue eyes, his arm wrapping around Arthur’s waist. “I know, Arthur.”

The tug of post-orgasm exhaustion threatened to draw Arthur down into a satisfied sleep, but he felt something so deep, so intense that it clutched in his chest and he felt driven to share it with Merlin.

Arthur wrote the letters with his forefinger on Merlin’s back, hoping he was doing it too quickly and messily for Merlin to make it out.

He was well-satisfied that Merlin couldn’t have known, but the grin that spread across Merlin’s face indicated differently, his gaze focused on a point over Arthur’s shoulder. He looked at Arthur and gave a little nod for Arthur to turn and look.

When he looked back over his shoulder, Arthur’s breath caught as he saw his words, written in his own scribble, hanging mid-air in silver writing: _I love you_.

“I love you too,” Merlin said, turning Arthur’s head back to him with a finger on his jaw.

“Such a dirty trick,” Arthur teased, his voice sounding gravelly with exhaustion. “How can you use your magic against me like that?”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I used it to cool the room and your sheets.”

“I knew it! The heat couldn’t possibly have given to that degree naturally.”

“I’m sorry, would you like me to lift the spell?”

“No. But you could have cooled us earlier today,” Arthur pouted as he gently stroked one hand up and down Merlin’s arm.

“I suppose. But I didn’t hear you complain when I was fucking you, either,” Merlin said, the movement of his eyelashes soft against Arthur’s chest.

“And you won’t, ever. Just a matter of curiosity, darling, what kind of light show will we get when _I’m_ fucking _you_? Green or gold? Ribbons or a rainbow, perhaps?”

“Depends on how good you are,” Merlin laughed. “I’d say probably a dull pinpoint of grayish, HEY!” he squawked as Arthur tickled his side, making him giggle into submission. “Okay, okay, if tonight is anything to go by,” he said, steadying his voice and settling back to Arthur’s side, “I’d say it’ll be the light of a thousand suns.”

Arthur’s heart caught in his chest. “I love you, Merlin,” he let the words escape from his lips this time.

Merlin didn’t reply, but the air around them hummed gold as they drifted to sleep.

**-End**


End file.
